1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic shoes, and more particularly, to an athletic shoe with a plurality of attachable soles, where the soles may be quickly and easily attached. A push-button mechanism is provided which is especially adapted to effect the release and attachment of the soles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletic shoes are often provided with cleats depending from the underside of the sole to prevent the shoe from slipping on a surface of the ground. One example of such a shoe is a golf shoe, which includes the aforementioned cleated elements. The cleated elements do provide stability while on the golf course, as the cleats engage the soft, penetrable surface of the ground. However, when the player leaves the course or field, the shoes must be removed before the player can walk with ease on a hard surface such as asphalt, concrete, or on a floor of a dwelling or commercial establishment. Without removal of the cleated shoes, the player may slip, disfigure the floor, or damage the cleats, it has also become common for golf courses to require golfers to not wear metal type cleats thus causing the golfer to carry an additional set of shoes to accommodate the various regulations. Various means have been employed in the past to solve this problem. Complex mechanisms for the withdraw of the cleats into the shoe have been proposed. Also, flexible elements which have a plurality of cleat receiving apertures, for covering the cleats have also been employed.
In a broader sense, the expense of shoes for the athletically minded individual is great. A different pair of shoes may currently be required for golf, soccer, running, walking, cycling, bowling, boating and other sport and leisure activities. This would incur a great expense. By employing the current invention, one may select and attach a sole to a shoe for any given activity through the use of a shoe which has a means to attach or exchange any of a plurality of soles. This would permit the user to more affordably participate in any of a variety of sports or leisure activities. In this manner, one could fulfill the requirements of an athlete without having to buy many expensive sports shoes.
Thus, while the prior art indicates it to be well known to use means to cover or withdraw the cleats, the provision of a cleated sole which may be easily removed and replaced by a walking shoe sole has not been contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a push-button mechanism located in the heel of the shoe which, when actuated, permits the quick and efficient removal of the cleated sole and subsequent attachment of a shoe sole or visa versa. The push-button, located on the rear of the midsole, when actuated, causes a pair of flexible spring type elements to flex, permitting a pin member located on the sole to either be inserted or withdrawn. The shoe and sole have a plurality of other interfitting elements and mechanisms which permit the sole to be securely affixed to the shoe. Other soles may be provided which have a variety of treads, cleats and designs which may be utilized for other diverse uses. Tread designs may be configured to be applicable to any sport. These soles may be simply attached to the shoe to fit the desired activity. By utilizing the invention, the user may employ one shoe for a variety of athletic or other activities. If a sole is damaged or worn it is simply replaced with another. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.